Deal with It
by RatioRegum404
Summary: Korra y Asami no dejan de ser cuestionadas por su relación... ¿Que harán para remediar esto?


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia ficcional de Legend of Korra y su único fin es el entretenimiento, de ninguna manera busca herir o molestar sensibilidades.

Dedicado a R.M.S

Por la plática que tuvimos hace un par de meses, ;)

This is a brave New World.

**Deal with It (One Shot)**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la derrota de Kuvira y su coloso, el mundo estaba en una paz relativa, en el cuartel del Loto Blanco de la tribu agua del Sur reinaba el silencio, en parte porque la tormenta de nieve en el exterior hacia necesario que sus ocupantes se comunicaran a gritos y a señas, además estaba el hecho de que uno de sus más queridos e ilustres miembros estaba en cama.

Kya, salió de la habitación de Katara junto con uno de los médicos de Loto Blanco, no hacia falta escuchar lo que tenían que decir, la expresión de Kya al llevarse las manos al rostro eran más que elocuentes.

En Ciudad República la noche era tranquila, es cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas, además, hacia buen clima, en la isla del Templo del Aire, todos domina, salvo unos cuantos que por obligación o simple gusto aun estaban en vigilia, por su parte Korra hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos que se había retirado a dormir, dadas sus muchas ocupaciones de Avatar y además de su vida personal, y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se había dormido, y ahora ya roncaba como motor de satomovil mal afinado.

Meelo entro a la habitación como un pequeño huracán, y usando la patineta de aire desordeno la habitación completa de Korra, mientras que Naga, frenética trataba de alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Korra! ¡De prisa ven conmigo, Papa te esta buscando¡.-

Y así como entro, salió de la habitación. Korra se despertó, molesta, pero sabiendo que como Avatar aún le quedaban muchas noches sin poder dormir.

\- Por el amor de Raava….-

Siguiendo el barullo corrió detrás de Meelo, hasta que llego a una de las salas del templo, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikky, Pema, Meelo, incluso Bumi ya estaban ahí y mantenían una expresión seria mientras el patriarca de la joven nación del aire, escuchaba atentamente en el radio.

\- Vamos para allá…- Fueron las palabras cripticas de Tenzin al terminar la transmisión.

Korra presintió algo muy serio por la expresión de Tenzin, se acerco a su maestro para enterarse de su situación, pero Pema confortaba a Tenzin y un lloroso Bumi le puso una mano en su hombro y su boca dijo palabras muy dolorosas para todos los presentes.

\- Mama agoniza.-

El corazón de Korra dio un vuelco, todos sus recuerdos acerca de Katara se arremolinaron en su mente, sobre todo que ella había sido tan importante en su recuperación después del asunto de Zaheer, quiso hablar, pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue abrazar a Bumi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Momentos después Oogi ya volaba hacia la tribu agua del sur, mientras todos sus pasajeros guardaban silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Las horas habían pasado imperceptiblemente, después de la llegada de Tenzin y el resto de la familia todo paso demasiado rápido, hasta que en un momento de sosiego, uno a uno los miembros de la familia pasaban al cuarto de Katara, hasta que el último turno para entrar, le toco a Korra

Katara estaba en un lecho, rodeada por varios miembros de Loto Blanco, sanadores la mayoría, Korra paso saliva, tratando de aliviar el nudo en su garganta, trato de tranquilizarse y aparentando autocontrol se acerco hacia su mentora y amiga.

\- Katara... – Dijo tratando de que el temblor en su voz no se hiciera evidente.

Katara abrió los ojos, sonrió levemente y levanto una mano tratando de tocar el rostro de Korra.

\- Veo que has cambiado mucho Korra, para bien.-

Korra tomo su mano y dejo que tocara su rostro sabiendo que esta esto era una despedida.

\- No te esfuerces de más, conserva tu energía…-

\- Todo es parte del ciclo, y si alguien sabe de ciclos, deberías ser tu.- Dijo sonriente.

\- Te mande llamar al último por que antes de que me una a los espíritus, debía de darte algo.-

Y dicho esto puso un objeto en la mano de Korra, que al verlo reacciono tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

\- ¿U-Uh- Un collar de Compromiso?

Katara sonrió de nuevo.

\- Es una reliquia familiar, este pasó de mi abuela, a mi madre y de ella a mí, hace mucho tiempo, y quiero que tú lo tengas.-

\- ¿L-Lo sabes?

\- Si, Pema me conto…

\- P-P- Pero, aun no hemos dicho nada…

\- Korra… El amor, en todas sus formas debe de celebrarse, Eska le dio el suyo a Bolin, y aunque su relación no se concreto siguió la tradición, a su modo. Creo que tú le deberías de dar este a Asami.-

Korra apretó el collar primero en su mano y después contra su pecho, esforzándose por no llorar, sin conseguirlo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazo a Katara, mientras le agradecía.

Días después había en evento formal en la tribu agua del sur, Raiko, Zuko, su hija Izumi, Eska, Desna, incluso Toph estaban ahí para la una ceremonia luctuosa "oficial", ya que la verdadera ceremonia había sido días antes, y solo para allegados y familiares cercanos.

Mientras Raiko daba su discurso, Korra golpeaba impaciente sus pies contra el suelo, le hubiera gustado que Asami también estuviera presente, pero asuntos concernientes a la expansión de Ciudad Republica y los nuevos planes de negocios con Industrias Globales Varrick la tenían ocupada en la Ciudad, suspiro airadamente, cuando sintió como su pie era ligeramente levantado por tierra control, Toph volteo hacia ella, causándole una risa nerviosa y dejo de mover los pies, aunque aun su mente seguía dispersa. El amor que sentía por Asami era algo que ya no podía ser ocultado, aun recordaba aquel encabezado de la Gaceta de Ciudad República en donde hablaban de ellas como "muy buenas amigas" después de que les tomaran una fotografía en el paseo de los botes pato-tortuga. En definitivo tenia que hacer algo al respecto, pero por ahora lo mejor era dejar que los días de luto pasaran.

Lord Zuko y Toph hablaban y reían, y junto con ellos Tenzin y el resto de la familia, en realidad no había mucha razón para el luto, después de todo Zuko les hablada de las visitas que hacía a su tío Iroh en el mundo espiritual, así que seguramente solo era cuestión de tiempo para que visitaran a Katara. Iba a unirse a la conversación cuando una mano y una voz detuvieron sus pasos.

\- ¿Contamos con que el poderoso Avatar nos honre con su presencia unos días más?-

\- No me llames así Papa…- Contesto sonrojada Korra.

\- A tu madre y a mí nos gustaría tenerte con nosotros unos días más, pero no queremos interrumpir tu labores de Avatar, y tampoco tus "otros asuntos".- Dijo Tonraq guiñando un ojo.

\- Eehm, con respecto a ese "otro asunto", espero poder arreglar definitivamente eso.- Contesto Korra, con su sonrisa acostumbrada, mientras mostraba levemente lo que llevaba en su mano.

Los ojos de Senna se iluminaron al ver aquello, y con una sonrisa cómplice pido verlo más de cerca.

\- Es muy hermoso Korra, ¿Estás segura que tu lo hiciste? – Bromeo Tonraq.

Korra, torció la boca un momento, pero después sonrió ampliamente.

\- La verdad es que yo no lo hice, fue un el ultimo regalo de Katara antes de partir.-

Los tres se abrazaron, guardando un grato recuerdo de la gran maestra y mejor persona que fue Katara.

La sala de prensa de Industrias Futuro estaba abarrotada, después de la presentación de las versiones mejoradas del satomovil para competición y del biplano de exploración para las Fuerzas Unidas, Asami esperaba que las preguntas se centraran en esto o en su defecto en la expansión de Ciudad República, que iba marchando de acuerdo a lo proyectado, por lo que luciendo su mejor sonrisa termino su presentación y dijo las palabras fatales:

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?.-

Numerosas manos se levantaron, y otros muchos seguían tomando fotografías, inocentemente esperando otro tipo de pregunta, Asami señalo a un reportero.

\- Señorita Sato, ¿Es cierto que el Avatar Korra y usted son más que amigas?

La pregunta fue como un cerillo en polvorín, inmediatamente los demás reporteros estallaron en preguntas relacionadas a ellas dos, y junto con el volumen de aquella multitud, también subía la intensidad de la preguntas. Borrando su sonrisa por completo, y con un una vehemente ira marcando sus hermosos ojos verdes, Asami grito en el megáfono.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta no relacionada con el avatar Korra y conmigo?-

Nadie respondió afirmativamente, solo se limitaron a seguir con el barullo de preguntas de aquel asunto que era la comidilla de Ciudad República esos días. Frustrada, Asami se giro y con indudable fastidio arrojo el micrófono por encima de su hombro.

\- La rueda de prensa se acabo…- Dijo, saliendo de la sala.

Jamas se había tenido que preocupar por eso, pero había tendio que contratar a personal de seguridad, enormes y forzudos maestros metal crearon una valla pare repeleer a la marea de reporteros, mientras que una muy enojada Asami se dirigía a su oficina hubicada en el ultimo piso de la torre de industrias Futuro.

\- No me pases llamadas…- Dijo a su secretaria.

Con inusitada calma entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, y cn las misma inusual calma se sento en el sofá de su oficina, parsimoniosamente tomo uno de los elegantes cojines de satin y terciopelo entre sus manos, y poniéndolo sobre su rsotro comenzó a gritar.

Tenia cerca, de cinco minutos gritando en episodios, cuando un golpeteo la hizo retirarse el cojin.

\- ¿Korra?.-

Dijo algo incrédula, pero teniando como novia al Avatar, bnada de esto le debería de sorprender, y es que Korra tocaba a la ventana de su oficina, en el piso 63…

\- Pero…¿Cómo..? – Atino a preguntar mientras abria la ventana.

\- Planeador y algo de aire control.- Dijo Korra, sonriendo.

\- Me acabo de enterar de tus problemas con la prensa…- Dijo el Avatar, dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Y tu eres muy buena manejando a la prensa también… Señorita 8% de aprobación.- Contesto Asami, mientras corregía su maquillaje corrido por el cojín.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?- Pregunto Korra, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo y levantando la mirada al techo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que nos escapáramos de nuevo al mundo espiritual?- Incito el Avatar con una mirada coqueta.

Asami se acerco, con una leve sonrisa y con un gesto cómplice planto un ligero beso en los labios de Korra.

\- Nada me gustaría más que eso mi Amor, pero las dos tenemos obligaciones que no podemos dejar.- sopeso.

Korra frunció el entrecejo y torcio la boca, no podía rebatir eso, además tal vez esa podría ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

\- Bueno, ya que no te quieres escapar conmigo, por lo menos acompáñame a cenar, ¿te parece si vamos a la Nueva Cocina de Kuang?.-

\- Suena bien, ¿Pero no es un poco formal?-

Korra rio, divertida, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la ventana.

\- Pasare por ti a las 8:30.- Contesto, guiñando un ojo.

Las 8:30 sonaron en el reloj del salón de la Mansión Sato, las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, y la Abuela Yin se apresuro a abrir.

\- Hola abuela Yin.- Dijo alegremente Korra al abrirse la Puerta.

\- -¿Esta Asami lista ya?.-

La anciana iba a contestar apenas cuando la musical voz de Asami sonó desde pocos metros detrás de la Abuela.

\- Te estaba esperando.-

La abuela Yin, vio como Korra, ayudaba a subir a Asami al lomo de Naga, y haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio se quejo.

\- No entiendo cómo es que Mako salió con ustedes dos y a las dos engaño, definitivamente lo heredo de su abuelo.- Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Tanto Korra como Asami rieron de buena gana, después de todo, ambas le tenían estima a Mako y apreciaban el papel que jugó para que ellas estuvieran juntas ahora.

Korra incito a Naga para que hiciera un trote no muy rápido, dándoles tiempo para hablar, reír, y hacer planes y asi fue, cuando por fin llegaron a la Nueva Cocina de Kuang la sonrisa de ambas evidenciaba el buen rato que estaban pasando.

A Asami le sorprendió el hecho de que pareciera que Korra tenia todo planeado, incluso la reservación estaba hecha para un apartado, alejado de miradas curiosas y que permitía la privacidad.

\- Me sorprende que hayas hecho todo esto… ¿Cómo fue que… conseguiste yuanes para esto?.-

Korra se sonrojo un poco, después de todo, debía de admitir que el uso del dinero no era lo suyo.

\- Bueno… Tuve que convencer a Tenzin para que pudiera hacer uso de un poco del estipendio del Loto Blanco para "casos especiales", pero cuando le explique que era para esto, estuvo de acuerdo, además Pema me ayudo a convencerlo.-

\- ¿Esto? ¿Estamos celebrando algo?-

Korra palideció del susto, por un momento su boca se había aflojado y por poco echaba a perder la sorpresa, y agradeció a Raava por el mesero que se acerco a solicitar su orden.

La cena fue ordenanda y si bien Asami brillaba por su suspicacia decidió fingir demencia con Korra, aunque el avatar, ya comenzaba a verse nerviosa. Y justo cuando Asami iba a volver a tocar el tema y la mirada de Korra se movia de un lado a otro evidenciando su nerviosismo, paso algo inesperado…

\- ¡Avatar Korra y Asami Sato¡ Dos de mis superpersonas favoritas en toda Ciudad Republica.

\- Hola Wu…- Contestaron ambas al unisono, sonriendo mas compromiso que por otra cosa.

\- Espero que no les moleste que compartamos mesa.- Dijo el ex príncipe, mientras chasqueaba lo dedos para pedir otro par de sillas.

Asami y Korra se miraron, viéndose tentadas a despedir al joven, pero siendo ambas corteses y amables no dijeron nada.

\- ¿Si tu estas aquí, donde dejaste a Mako? Pregunto Asami.

Y justo decía eso cuando el aludido hizo su aparición.

\- Ya revise el restaurant y no…. Uh… Hola…- Saludo Mako.

Korra le hizo señales a Mako, mientras Asami y Wu no miraba hacia donde ella estaba, sus manos gesticulaban señales de que se marchara y se llevara a Wu, pero el gesto confundido de Mako que no parecía entender solo la hizo enfurecer, mohín que remarco poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa.

Y justo cuando el mesero de nuevo aparecía para tomar la orden, el salón del restaurant se lleno de barullo, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Raiko y su esposa hicieron su aparición.

\- Por el amor de Raava… tiene que ser una broma… - Murmuro Korra mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

La mente de Korra estaba tratando de encontrar una solución a este desastre, su velada perfectamente planeada se estaba yendo por el drenaje y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese, ¿pero cómo iba a deshacerse de toda aquella gente?

Y Justo pensaba en eso cuando un reportero apareció, el flash de la bombilla la cegó por unos momentos y cuando recupero la vista ya estaban ahí varios reporteros. Era oficial, su perfecto plan se había ido con Vaatu…

Asami se disculpo, dijo tener que ir al tocador, y a Korra no le quedo otro remedio, ahora o nunca, igualmente se disculpo y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Asami justo cuando saliera del tocador, y cuando así fue, la le puso el índice en los labios y tomándola del brazo salieron por la puerta trasera de la Cocina, un rápido silbido después y Naga estaba ahí, sin explicar nada, Naga corrió, perdiéndose en la noche.

La cena gourmet fue sustituida por fideos con algas en un lugar que Korra conocía, lo importante era la compañía, y asi, después de la cena, ambas mujeres caminaban tranquilamente por el paruqe que llevaba el nombre del avatar.

\- Me siento extraña al tener una estatua y un parque con mi nombre…-

\- Despues de todo lo que hiciste por la nueva nación del Aire es lo menos que mereces…-

Korra guardo silencio, sabiendo que si no hacia lo que tenia pensado hacer en ese momento, quizás no tendría mucho valor para hacerlo después.

\- Asami… yo… he estado pensado, tu sabes, acerca de nosotras… llevamos tiempo saliendo, las vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, el paseo en bote pato-tortuga, todo eso, y… pues… quisiera…

Asami sonrió, después de todo, conocía a Korra, sabia lo nerviosa que se ponía ante ciertas situaciones.

\- Korra, mi amor, tranquila, cualquiera pensaría que me vasa pedir matrimonio.- Bromeo Asami.

La piel morena de Korra se puso lívida, las emociones explotaban en su estomago y amenazaban con sacar a pasear su cena, pero pasando saliva, tomo todo su valor para decir:

\- Y así es Asami… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- Dijo Korra arrodillándose, mostrando en ambas manos el collar que le diera Katara.

Asami había dicho lo anterior solo para romper la tensión creciente de Korra, pero ahora, la que se quedaba muda era ella, frente a ella estaba el Avatar Korra, de rodillas enfrente de ella pidiéndole ser su compañera, su compañera de vida. Y por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo no sabía que decir.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a tornarse llorosos, no de pena, si no de la más plena dicha que hubiera sentido antes, cayó de rodillas al frente de Korra, que también tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía una expresión suplicante y amorosa.

\- Si… acepto…-

Dos días después, en el edificio del Ayuntamiento de Ciudad República estaban reunidas varias personalidades, Raiko, su esposa, Wu, Mako, Lin Beifong, Tenzin y varios miembros de la nueva Nación del Aire, Bolin que no se separaba de Opal, Bumi, Bumju, Lord Zuko, y algunos miembros del Clan de Metal, todos habían sido convocados por el avatar Korra, incluso la prensa, pero todos los presentes solo sabían que Korra tenia un importante declaración que hacer, y dada la talla de personajes ahí reunidos debía de ser muy importante.

\- ¿Sabes cual será el anuncio de Korra, Bolin?.- Inquirió Opal.

El joven solo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Si, y algunos de los que estamos presentes ya lo sabemos, pero lo mejor es que no arruinemos la sorpresa.-

Ahora el mas impaciente de los presentes era Raiko, que no veía de muy buen grado aquel despliegue de poder de convocatoria que tenia el Avatar, sentía que eso le quitaba autoridad, pero no diría algo, después de todo el seguía siendo el Presidente.

Todos voltearon hacia arriba cuando la sombra del planeador del avatar atravesó la multitud, igualmente comenzaron a murmurar cuando Korra aterrizo, del brazo de Asami.

Korra respiro profundamente antes de tomar el micrófono, y golpeándolo levemente para llamar al silencio comenzó a hablar.

\- Saludos, habitantes de Ciudad República, lideres, amigos y demás personas que asistieron a este anuncio.-

La multitud guardo silencio.

\- El motivo por el cual convoqué a esta reunión es para aclarar un asunto que últimamente se ha vuelto molestia para Asami y para mi, así que hemos decidido zanjarla de una vez…

Asami dio un paso al frente y tomo la mano de Korra.

\- Asami Sato y yo somos pareja, ¡Acéptenlo¡-

Korra tomo a Asami por la cintura, la rodeo con su brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, breve, pero bastante significativo, ambas mujeres sonreían, y miraban a la multitud, algunos no salían de su asombro, otros aplaudían, y los más allegados se acercaban a ellas para un emotivo abrazo.

La historia llegaba a un parte aguas y de nuevo quedaba demostrado que el Avatar Korra cambiaria al mundo.


End file.
